Disastrous Loss
.jpg| }} |} |hp=2,000,000,000|def=3760|coin=6100|escape=5|esk=701|wsk=10211}} |} : 'Is this because of energy disturbance inside his body?' But Todd was closing in on the Summoner quickly. He had to alternative but to summon the heroic spirits to fight... : Jinnie, Clara, lead the group to safety first. I'll handle Todd! : Okay! Come back soon, Summoner. 【Meet BOSS】 The heroic spirits fired several arrows at Todd, but he blocked them effortlessly. As their fight continued, the Summoner positioned himself behind Todd and launched an energy sphere at him, sending up clouds of dust! Todd's purple eyes glowed in the dust... : This bastard is...such a pain to deal with! : Grrrr! Destroy..everything...! : Roaaar! 【After battle】 As the Summoner was focused on defeating Todd, screaming rang from the gateway of the depot! The Summoner looked and found that the escaping humans had been surrounded by countless old and rusty toys. The toys were shrouded in a strange atmosphere. All of them held various kinds of sharp weapons as they hobbled towards the humans. The Summoner had expected Jinnie and Clara to protect the humans, but they just stood there doing nothing... The toys were closing in. Continuous screaming resounded through the depot... }} |hp=2286980|def=670|coin=189|lv=15|drop=488|esk=786}} |hp=2258460|def=680|coin=189|lv=15|drop=490|esk=653}} |hp=20|def=8,000,000|coin=189|lv=15|drop=486|esk=853}} |hp=3594670|def=590|coin=189|lv=15|drop=487|esk=930}} |damage=9034|turn=1 |hp=4383620|def=3760|coin=0|esk=1749|wsk=10211}} |} : Dang it! What's wrong with Jinnie and Clara? The humans are dying! The Summoner, Jinnie, and Clara had rushed into the train station to help the humans escape from the mad Todd. The Summoner had stayed to deal with Todd while Jinnie and Clara escorted the humans to safety. However, as the battle between the Summoner and Todd continued, the Summoner heard screaming from the gateway of the depot, which had been blocked by a bunch of ragged toys! The humans had been surrounded in the blink of an eye. : Hold on! I'm coming! The Summoner headed for the humans, but the giant Todd jumped out and blocked his way! : Kill... Die... No escape... Todd gathered dark elemental power and launched it at the Summoner. The Summoner immediately created an elemental shield but the impact shattered his shield and blew him towards the wall. Fortunately, the heroic spirit caught the Summoner before he crashed, but the attack proved effective as the Summoner spit out a mouthful of blood. The heroic spirit looked very worried. The Summoner wiped away the blood on his lips while keeping an eye on Todd. He was desperate to win so that he could save the humans immediately. The Summoner signaled the heroic spirit to put him down. The Summoner summoned another ice elemental heroic spirit to help. He poured some of his mana into the heroic spirit to intensify its strength. And then he gathered mana again and charged at Todd with the ice heroic spirit... : My determination to save everyone gives me strength! I will defeat you! 【Meet BOSS】 The heroic spirit paved layers of frost on Todd to immobilize him at the Summoner's command. Todd ignored the pain as he struggled to free himself from the frost. The Summoner was getting impatient knowing the toys were just steps away from the humans. : Die... All of you, die...! 【Defeated BOSS】 : 'This is bad...I must end this fight soon, or they will die!' The Summoner looked around while the heroic spirits were fighting when Todd. He noticed there was a giant tank on top of a train! The Summoner smiled and winked to the heroic spirits. The heroic spirits immediately understood his idea. They steadily moved to the tank while fighting Todd. : Now! The Summoner and the heroic spirits launched intense attacks at Todd. Todd stepped back as he blocked the attacks... At that moment, the Summoner and the heroic spirits launched their final blow, pushing Todd into the tank. The ice heroic spirit instantly gathered mana and froze the water in the tank to trap Todd, rendering him immobile. As the Summoner turned around to save the humans, he realized the screaming had stopped. What awaited him were shredded corpses in a pool of blood... }} |} : That did not just happen... We went through so much to save them... The toys heard Summoner's murmuring. They raised their weapons and marched towards him! The Summoner knew it would be a tough fight, so he summoned another three heroic spirits to help. All of the heroic spirits began to attack, shattering the first row of the toys. The other toys continued to pour towards the Summoner fearlessly! : Dang it! I won't die in this creepy place! 【Defeated BOSS】 : 'They just won't give up! It can't be helped. We'll have to wipe them out to survive...' The Summoner and the heroic spirits continued to attack the toys. But they would stand up again every time they fell and continue moving! The Summoner felt his mana running out. At this rate, he would end up dying in the swarm of toys... The Summoner unsummoned all of the heroic spirits on the field, and summoned three heroic spirits with mastery in fire sorcery. The atmosphere heated up the instant they appeared. They gathered fire elemental power on an axe and swung across the toys! Flames flooded the street the toys were swallowed by the sea of fire. Watching the toys fall one after another, the Summoner knew he did it. It was the only way to stop them. The Summoner walked to the tank and released Todd from the ice. After the toys were burned to ashes, Jinnie and Clara fainted to the ground. The Summoner sighed as he shouldered Todd and put Jinnie and Clara into his pocket. He then hobbled to the bakery. }} 1 times|to unlock Water under the Bridge}} zh:悲哀的下場